


Formed in the Imagination

by skywriter123



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Wingfic, non established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2572904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywriter123/pseuds/skywriter123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Douglas has a secret. Martin finds out. Turns out Sky God wasn't much of an exaggeration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Formed in the Imagination

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was from a prompt from my writing club:  
> "Just how imaginary /are/ you?"  
> The title comes roughly from the quote "All acts performed in the world begin in the imagination." - Barbara Harrison

“Just how imaginary _are_ you?”

“Well, considering that I quite literally sprouted wings and am currently floating five feet off the ground…” Douglas drawled, silver tipped wings batting gently against the chilling wind.

“On a scale of one to unicorns…” Martin muttered. The two men chuckled quietly.

“I still can believe I never noticed!” “I did say I was a Sky God many a time oh Sir of sirs.” Douglas smirked. “It did help that you are completely oblivious.”

“I am not oblivious!” Martin protested, his voice rising to something dangerously close to a squeak.

“Martin.” Douglas said flatly. “Last week you failed to realize Arthur brought Snoopadoop onboard.”

“I was sick and they didn’t even enter the flight deck!” Martin rubbed irritably at his nose. It was still rather stuffy.

Douglas rolled his eyes and landed without a sound. “Ironic, though, you found out like this.” He stooped to pick up his abandoned shirt. “You didn’t even buy me dinner first, I’m hurt.” Douglas had a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“It’s hardly my fault you scared me off the ladder. It’s not the brightest idea to spook someone with a bucket of water balanced in front of them.”

“And I heroically caught you, valiant Window-Washer, even if I did get a bit wet in the process. Are you sure this impromptu wet tee shirt contest was unintentional?” Douglas stepped closer.

“Of course! I didn’t want you to take your shirt off!”

“Didn’t you?”

“No, Douglas, I-“

Martin was cut off as smirking lips caught his own in a kiss.

Martin was the first to pull back. “D-Douglas?!” He stuttered, unconsciously licking his lips.

“Sir protests?”

“No, but-“

“No buts, Sir. Well…” Douglas winked and kissed Martin again, a hand sneaking down to settle on Martin’s arse.

“Sod.” Martin complained against Douglas’ lips.

Douglas grinned and held Martin closer. “There’s something I’ve always wanted to try…”

“Wha- Douglas!” Martin yelped as Douglas took off from the ground, clutching Martin against this chest.

They hovered around twenty feet above Douglas’ yard, protected by isolation.

“What do you think?” Douglas asked smugly.

“It’s brilliant!” Martin wrinkled his nose. “I sound like Arthur.”

“That you do.” Douglas kissed Martin’s forehead. “How do you feel about being Lois Lane?”

“Who?”

“You don’t know Superman and Lois Lane?” Douglas shook his head. “This won’t do.”

“I know of-“ The rest of Martin’s thought was cut off as Douglas dived down.

They landed a few meters short of the back door.

“What was that about?!” Martin mock punched Douglas’ arm. “No warning whatsoever!

” “We’re watching Superman,” Douglas said simply.

“Oh?”

“Yes. Then we eat, cuddle, bed. Only a few hours before bedtime for gorgeous young pilots. I for one need my beauty sleep, unbelievable, I know.”

“Arse.” Martin murmured. “You’re the big spoon.”

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
